


Lost in my mind

by MissHopesalot



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHopesalot/pseuds/MissHopesalot
Summary: Natsu being found after many months of being missing, isn't the same. one night while still in the infirmary at the Guide, has a panic attack and runs away in a horrible storm. Gray finds him and brings him home. can he help him?





	Lost in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I Stink at writing guys ha! but I was told to put it up so here it goes! Tell me what you think, please first time writing and publishing! Also this is not how the actual Natsu and gray would act I know, this is my spin on the characters. so yeah... Enjoy!

Greys POV 

 

Natsu was gone. it was that simple, he was gone. after I kindly explaining to the doctor and master that showing him needles and what he will have to go through wasn't such a good idea after what he's been through I ran off to find him, at some point Natsu stopped shaking in the corner and raced out the window, and now here we are, in the pouring rain looking for a very scared small pink haired man at midnight. sighing I ran through the streets, even I was getting cold in this rain. Me a Make Ice Wizard, Natsu was probably having a little better time sense he was a Dragon Slayer. Master sent every one who was still at the Guid out looking for him. Mira Lisanna Gildarts Ezar Lucy, the exceeds Gajeel Levy Romeo and well more. 

CURRENT 

Sighing I picked up the pace as I ran, "come on Natsu nothing's going to get you just come out" I called over the rain and now thunder. "I swear Juvia if this is you.." I grumbled. Panting I stopped in the Bridge near my apartment. it was raining so much that the water raised about 5 inches and the current was strong. you could hear the rushing water almost as loudly as the thunder. "Natsu!!" I yelled as loudly as I could. "every one get to safety now, the storm is only going to get worse Juvia can't hold it back any more." I sighed at the voice in my head, it was ven he was staying at the guild with a few people in case he went back. sighing I shook my head putting my hands around my mouth I yelled with all my heart "NATSU!!!" ... nothing I heard nothing. sighing I shook my head looking around, before freezing watching a head of pink fall in the ally near by. "NATSU!!!" I yelled running into the ally, finding him curled in a ball shivering. I quickly crouched by him "Natsu! Natsu your okay! " I shook him a little trying to get him off his side. "Ahh!! " he yelled out curling into a tighter ball. stopping I looked down seeing a little puddle around him of mud water and blood. "darn it natsu! " I shook my head wrapping my arms around him slowly lifting him up. "no!! nooo!!! STOP GET OFF NO!! " he started yelling struggling hard against me.

Shaking my head I lifted him to my chest just keeping him there breathing a deeply to calm myself. "natsu shh it's just me... it's just me, grey." I murmured to him starting to rock back and forth rubbing his non injured side. "natsu relax its just me... just me" I spoke softly as he continued to thrash and yell. "NO G GET OFF NO!!" sighing I continued rocking and rubbing his side, looking to the sky I could see it was about to get much worse. "it's okay natsu. it's okay." I repeated as I watched his thrashing, holding him closly. slowly his thrashing came to a stop, he just sat there panting and whimpering, slowly I stood with him "Ehh eh... p please stop.. please" he whimpered out, shaking my head I was quick making a jog to my place. "shh natsu it's okay we are just getting out of this cold rain. let's go get you warm and fed, sound good?" i cooed. he struggled more but said nothing besides small grunts and whimpering pleas to let him go. shaking my head I quickened my pace holding him tight agasint me. "It's okay natsu. I'm just getting you out of the rain, we are going to warm up okay?" I told him moving him closer. smiling slightly at the site of my apartment I quickly climbed the stairs to it grabbing my keys. "shhhhh" I shushed as his whimpering got louder. sighing I propped him up in my knee grabbing my keys from my pocket. quickly unlocking the door carrying him and me inside. he shook and struggled a little as I carried him into the couch. "p please... I'll listen.. please " freezing I looked down at natsu... my heart broke. he was sobbing holding his head trying to curl into the tightest ball he could. taking a deep breath I willed the tears in my eyes to go away, crying would not help natsu now. "hey buddy, we are out of the rain now, so let's get warm okay?" I cooed grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch wrapping it around him. he shivered violently as I tried warming him up. "e-e-e-ehh..." he stuttered out his teeth clanking as he shivered. "okay okay plan b" I murmured quickly picking him up running to the bathroom.

"EEhh! eh eh!! " he whimpered out as i set him on the toilet holding him tight as he shivered and struggled a little. shaking my head I kept talking softly to him. "we are gonna get you warm natsu okay. we aren't going to hurt you we aren't going to harm you just get you warm okay? i murmured in his ear, he struggled, whimpering more before I decided the floor would be better. slowly I moved him into my lap on the floor, slowly rocking him as I started the bath. "I know you shouldn't shower or bathe while there's a storm going on but I think we will be okay, don't you natsu?" I cooed to him turning the water on warm, "eh ehhh eh! I I'm sorry m mistress I I'm sorry.. " he sobbed out. mistress..? shaking my head I kept it in the back of my head as I slowly pulled natsu away from my body, smiling at him as he shook his head lowering it so I couldn't see his face, "natsu look up at me buddy" I cooed gently running my fingers through his hair. he sniffled and hunched into himself a little. more before slowly raising his head. his eyes were foggy, I could tell he couldn't see me, he was somewhere else. with someone else. shaking my head I slowly stroked his hair smiling softly at him. "hey buddy. it's me gray.. can you listen to me for a second? " I cooed keeping the eye contact with him. he sniffled sobbed quietly as I spoke to him. "come on buddy, just me just grey. don't you want to hear what I want to say flame brain?" he blinked slowly. I smiled seeing the fog in his eyes clear a little. "that's it buddy. look at me " I cooed. "... g gray..? " he whispered out. I grinned and nodded keeping him close to me. "yeah Ash breath it's me" I cooed pulling him closer to me. he whimpered and slowly and Shakily brought his hand up touching my cheek. Smiling I leaned into his touch a little, trying to assure him I was here. he froze before yelling and starting to attack me. "NO YOUR NOT REAL G GO AWAY N NO!" shocked as ever I pushed my shock aside dodging the punches to my face, he was weak so they really weren't hurtling. "natsu I am real, I am- hey!" I winced at the slightly harder punch to my chest and shoulder I quickly leaned over to turn the tub off. he was shaking and struggling hard against my hold. I held him tight against me. " NO NOO!! " he screeched trying to do anything to get out of my hold. grunting at the punches hitting me I grabbed natsu a head gently forcing it till his ear was over my heart. "shh shh natsu ah- shhh" I shushed him quietly even as he screamed and attacked. "Gray!?" Surprised I looked in the door way to see Lyon. "Lyon!?" "Ahhh!! " Natsu screeched grabbing my arms trying to get me to remove my hands from his head. Lyon looked down at natsu before, quickly moving behind him grabbing his wrist, gently forcing his arms down to his sides. "shh Natsu shh" I cooed looking gratefully at Lyon. "just listen buddy". "NOoooo! " he yelled struggling helplessly as me and Lyon sandwiched him together. it took forever but after some time of useless struggling and screaming, natsu stopped yelling, and started crying softly. the whole time me and Lyon just rocked and shushed him, gently holding him down. it took a couple extra minutes of shushing but eventually natsu stopped crying and just sniffled gently moving with us in the rocking. "g g gray... " sighing I smiled down at him, gently nuzzling his head, "yeah it's me natsu...." I cooed locking eyes with Lyon.

Lyon smiled gently before he let go of his wrist. natsu brought his arms up quick holding onto me, pushing his head into my chest more. sighing in relief I let go of his head letting him curl into me. smiling Lyon nodded before he leaned over getting the tub started again. Natsu flinched at the noise but I just softly shushed him, "shh it's just Lyon, you remember him natsu?" I cooed to the shaking dragon slayer. natsu shook his head hiding in my chest more. shaking my head I rubbed his back, "come on buddy lets get these cold soaked clothes off and get warm" i cooed into his hair. he stiffened a little shaking his head. "no.. no..." sighing I opened my mouth to speak but Lyon beat me to it. "it's okay natsu it's gonna be for five minutes so you can get warm. okay? you can even keep your boxers on if you want " Lyon turned smiling at natsu who looked up at him. Lyon crouched down so he was almost eye level with natsu. natsu sniffled slightly shaking his head tightening his hold on me. "gray will be here the whole time he can wash you if you like, or if you wanted to I bet he wouldn't mind sitting in the tub with you so you didn't have to let go of him. " natsu furrowed his brow a little before looking back at me. I smiled gently bringing my hand to his hair stroking it. "wanna do that? " he looked away considering it for a moment. I could tell me and Lyon both were holding our breath hoping we didn't have to force him into the tub. slowly still looking away he nodded. smiling I nuzzled his head softly "alright" smiling Lyon got half way behind him, natsu tightened his hold on me. "it's okay natsu... one arm at a time" I cooed slowly rubbing the white dirty t shirt he was wearing slowly up his back. smiling Lyon grabbed his left arm gently "e e ehhh" natsu whined softly as Lyon slowly slipped his left arm into the shirt again, natsu made quick work of wrapping it back around me. I gently nuzzled his head as Lyon did the same with the other arm before quickly pulling it up and over is head. Natsu tightened his hold on me.. whining? natsu was whining? looking to Lyon I saw him at natsu a side gently looking at the large cut, "oh natsu.. you should of told us" Lyon cooed grabbing the soaked shirt gently holding it against his side. "Eh!!" natsu squirmed letting go of me, trying to push Lyon away before I gently stopped his hand. "let him help natsu. it's okay." I spoke gently. natsu shivered more squirming. sighing gently I moved my free hand down to his pants gently tapping the edge of them. "let's get these off and get in buddy." I cooed to him.

**Author's Note:**

> There! heh first part... sorry it was crap : D


End file.
